


Martial Arcs

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

Jaune groaned as his body was moved side to side. His eyes cracked open as Ren nudged him awake. He woke fully and smiled to his boyfriend.

"Jaune, breakfast time." Ren smiled a small smile. His eyes were soft with warmth and his other hand held a plate of pancakes balanced perfectly.

"Hey Ren…" He smiled a bit wider. He pushed himself up and rested on his elbows, the blanket falling off of his exposed torso. Ren, despite seeing the sight every day, blushed lightly at Jaune's muscle-toned body. Jaune rubbed himself on the side of the head to help himself ease to consciousness as Ren gathered his wits.

"I put some cereal into them as well. No syrup though. Thank Nora for that one." Ren smiled once he was okay to speak again.

"I didn't even know you could do that…" Jaune mumbled, taking his blanket off fully. And there went Ren's speech again. His boyfriend sitting in bed in nothing but his boxers, Ren put the pancakes on the side table and fidgeted a little bit. The blonde got up and stretched before seeing Ren's embarrassment. He had to admit, it made him happy to know all the work he and Pyrrha had done was paying off.

"It's an old trick my mother used to do before…" Ren trailed off. Jaune scolded himself for unwittingly stirring up bad memories. He took one of the pancakes and bit into it.

"Pumpkin Pete's! My favorite!" Jaune said happily. Snapping Ren out of his memories, the boy nodded.

"Pyrrha has a deal with them, so we naturally get them at a super discounted price." Ren said, proud of his fiscal responsibility. Jaune answered with a happy hum, chewing and swallowing the pancake.

"It's really good, Ren. As always." Jaune said, reaching for another piece. Ren gave a bit of a stern look, interrupted Jaune's reach with a fork.

"Please use proper utensils when you eat." He said with a quiet chuckle. "Just because we're still students doesn't mean we can't conduct ourselves properly." He said. Jaune chuckled with his boyfriend.

"It was just so good. You're literally the best at cooking breakfast." Jaune complimented. Ren gave a silent groan at how easily he was made to blush.

"Just don't forget you owe me a date today. We can't spend all day in bed." Ren said. The blonde gave a wide smile before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I know, I know. Trust me Ren, I put a lot of thought into today." Jaune said. Ren smiled far wider than normal, evidently excited about their plans.

"Then I can't wait to see." He said. He set about tidying the dorm room up while Jaune finished his breakfast, sitting back down on the bed and pulling the side table in front of him to eat from. It went quickly enough, far too quick for Jaune's liking. The pancakes were abnormally sweet due to their new filling and he had to admit they were a new favorite. Finishing up, he climbed from the bed and stretched again, setting the plate down on a table. Ren quickly took it to be washed later. "So when did you feel like going?" Ren asked. He sounded almost uninterested to those who didn't know him, but his boyfriend could hear the anticipation in his voice.

"We could go now! If, uh… That was okay with you." Jaune said, doing his best not to sound over eager. Ren nodded a small nod.

"It's the weekend, so we thankfully don't have class." He added. Jaune perked up, only to slouch a little.

"But I didn't make my plans until later in the day…." Jaune sighed.

"It's already noon." Ren pointed out. Jaune blinked a time or two before looking at the clock. Indeed, it read just past twelve.

"You could have woke me sooner!" Jaune complained, slouching over. "Alright, so that means we can still go on with the date! You're going to love it!" Jaune said excitedly.

"Well then we better get moving!" Ren said with calm enthusiasm. Jaune pumped his arm and rushed to the door. As he turned the handle, Ren grabbed his arm and stopped him. When he looked at his boyfriend, the blush and his downward gaze told him all he needed to know. He let go and decided perhaps boxers weren't the best apparel for the plans he had made. He quickly slid on jeans and his hoody before looking to Ren for approval. Getting another small nod, he opened the door and the two set out. They walked down the hall, passing team RWBY's dorm. They heard Yang and Ruby talking about something or another, Yang giving some lesson to Ruby. It didn't seem all that important at the time, so they didn't stress about it. They made their way down the steps and through the lobby of the dorm. Weiss and Pyrrha sat in the lobby, discussing strategy and classes, drinking coffee and juice respectively. Ren seemed interested in the conversation, but followed his boyfriend nevertheless out of the building.

"Alright, we gotta get to the city quick as we can!" Jaune said, putting his fist in the air to give Ren something to follow, as if the boy weren't right behind him. Ren let a small chuckle out as he walked to Jaune's side.

"So what ARE these plans that you've made?" Ren asked as he looked at Jaune's enthused face. Jaune beamed over, his bright smile brought joy to the ninja's heart. The blonde gave him a sly look.

"Now if I told you that, it'd spoil the surprise!" Jaune said as the two walked into town. Ren chuckled a bit more before looking around. He tried to gather any clues he could as to where they were going. He saw Blake in a bookstore to the right, reading a book while the blonde faunus talked to her. Another way, Coco was dragging Velvet around to a bunch of different clothing shops. As they continued to walk, the buildings around them changed themes from permanent good like books and clothing to others like chocolates and food. It was here that Jaune began slowing down.

"Oh, is it around here?" Ren asked. Jaune took his hand and led him to one of the bake shops.

"Yep! This is it!" He said. Ren looked up at the sign.

"The Onodera Bake Shop…" He read before being promptly pulled in. Three girls and a boy could be seen running around.

"Welcome!" The girl who seemed to be in the middle in terms of age bowed. Jaune waved to them, still holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Hey! Jaune Arc." He said. The girl brightened considerably at hearing the name.

"Oh! It's you! Ichijou-kun, this is the boy I was telling you about! Isn't that such a great idea what he's doing for his boyfriend?" The girl asked. The boy apparently named Ichijou scratched his head.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of something you'd do, Onodera." He said. The girl blushed and slowly lost the ability to function. The youngest girl rolled her eyes, a side ponytail not unlike Weiss' on her head.

"We have a customer, you two. Maybe quit with the lovey dovey stuff for five seconds?" The girl said, handing over a small package to Jaune. The blonde gratefully accepted it, chuckling at their banter. The both of the other two blushed and bickered about how they weren't like that, but Jaune had what he had come here for. Ren smiled at the two and felt glad that he and Jaune were far more open with their feelings. The two departed soon after.

"So, that was it?" Ren asked, tilting his head. It seemed like a rather short date.

"We aren't done yet, silly." Jaune said. He pulled his boyfriend around the plaza, back to another building. Ren looked over his boyfriend's shoulder at the package.

"So they knew about your plans as well?" He asked. Jaune nodded.

"Of course, I had to explain everything so that they'd do it!" Jaune chuckled. Ren hummed, wondering what his boyfriend had in store for him. He looked up at the sign of this next building.

"Furukawa Bread…" He read. Another bakery… He followed the huntsman into the shop. Inside was a girl sporting two ahoge and another guy.

"Ah! Tomoya-kun! We have visitors!" The girl said. A red haired man poked his head in from the back, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey! Buy something!" He shouted at them.

"Dad~!" The girl turned and tried to deal with the man. The blue haired boy came over to them.

"Hey, sorry about all that. What can I get for you?" Tomoya asked. Jaune put a hand out.

"No, it's no problem." He said. "I called the other day, Jaune Arc?" Jaune said. The man in the back seemed to take notice.

"Huh? Jaune Arc? Well why didn't ya say so?" He asked. He walked over to the counter and took a small package, handing it to the blonde huntsman. Jaune smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" He said happily. The red haired man huffed.

"Here, I'll give you this too." He held out a large bag. Ren blinked at their exchange, curious about what it was about. It was the second bakery that they'd gotten a package from, so he wondered what his boyfriend was planning. Jaune waved his hand a bit.

"Um… We don't really need it…" He said, trying to reject the man's generosity. He'd already gotten his package, he'd feel bad for taking advantage of the man.

"Nonsense, it's our treat." He insisted, shaking the bag insistently. Jaune chuckled nervously and took the bag. His hands getting a bit full, Ren took it off from him.

"Thank you very much." Jaune said, waving as he started out.

"You guys come back now, ya hear!" The man shouted. Jaune and Ren smiled.

"Of course!" Jaune said to the friendly people. As they walked out, they heard the man yell into the back of the store.

"Sanae! Someone just bought all of your bread! They said it was delicious!" He shouted. Jaune shook his head and chuckled as they walked. Ren looked into the bag.

"So there's bread in here." He said calmly, the contents of the bag shifting around as they walked. He pulled one of them out of the bag. "Want one, Jaune?" Ren asked, holding one out. Jaune took it gratefully as Ren took another. They both took a large bite. The world around them seemed to stop at the crunch. A moment passed. Jaune took the bread away from his mouth.

"Is there a… rice cracker in here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's not so bad." Ren said, taking another bite. Jaune blinked, Ren's kindness showing a bit too much.

"I'm just… gonna find another one." He said, grabbing another at random. He pulled out the raw tentacle bun. "…. Nope." He said, replacing it in the bag.

"Jaune, calamari has a number of benefits to your health." Ren said. "There's plenty of calcium and vitamins in it." He explained to his boyfriend.

"I'd… just rather not…" Jaune chuckled nervously. Ren smiled a small smile and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, bringing a blush to his cheeks.

"So, are there more?" Ren asked. Jaune nodded and pulled his boyfriend along. The two continued visiting with various bakeries as Ren tried to puzzle together his boyfriend's mysterious plans. He had gotten a package at the mention of his name at each, just as he had the previous two. He was genuinely curious about Jaune's idea, but he'd been brushed off with a 'You'll see!' every time he had asked on the subject. Finally, the two were headed back to their dorm room.

"I can't believe they all went along with it…" Jaune smiled to himself, proud of his accomplishment and excited to begin to best part. Ren tilted his head, but kept his tongue. He wouldn't get answers anyway. They could see Nora and Yang exiting an arcade, a testament to how long they had been walking around. Weiss and Ruby were looking at a weapons museum, Ren humming at the idea of taking Jaune there later. He knew Jaune's weapon was old, so maybe he'd have some interest in it? He tucked the idea away for their next date. It wasn't long before they arrived back at the dorm room. Jaune opened the door for Ren, who promptly walked in.

"Alright, so…" Jaune said. Ren blinked. "Are you ready?" He asked. Ren nodded.

"Ready." He said. Jaune pulled out the first two packages, along with three others from other bakeries they had visited. He opened each one to reveal some form of a bun in each. Jaune smiled.

"They're new kinds of bread!" Jaune said. He scratched his head awkwardly. "I, uh… Heard they were really good…" He said. "I figured we could give them a try together." He said. As a man with seven older sisters, even very successful older sisters, he never had a whole lot of money. That being the case, he had to get creative with his date ideas.

"Jaune… This is so thoughtful…" Ren smiled warmly. That his boyfriend had gone to this much trouble for him made him very happy. The ninja leaned over and kissed Jaune on the lips, the blonde humming happily. Breaking the kiss soon after, Ren smiled and looked at the bread. Jaune had called each bakery ahead of time and explained he wanted to give his boyfriend an amazing day. He had asked if they would be willing to give a free sample of product, and luckily enough, each of the shops had a girl who thought the idea was positively romantic and agreed quickly.

"Well, you made me such an amazing breakfast this morning… You deserve something, ya know?" He chuckled nervously and scratched his head. Ren chuckled quietly.

"I did get something. I have you." He said warmly. A light blush crossed Jaune's cheeks.

"Always…" He smiled. "So… Want to try it?" He asked, gesturing to the buns. Ren nodded.

"Of course." He took one of the buns and tore it in half, handing one half to Jaune. They each took a bite of it, the filling spreading out.

"Cream cheese and cinnamon..?" Jaune tilted his head. Ren smiled and swallowed, continuing to eat.

"Not two food known for joining together." Ren chuckled. He finished his half as Jaune did as well.

"But it was good!" Jaune said. Ren nodded.

"Indeed it was." He picked another up, though he was surprised as Jaune pecked him on the lips lovingly. Ren blushed as Jaune took the bread and tore it in half. Taking a bite before he could see the contents, he shivered.

"…. Crab." Jaune listed.

"Cinnamon and cookie dough too…" Ren mumbled, the both of them cringing lightly at the abomination that certainly came from Furukawa Bread.

"Let's, uh… Just leave that one…" Jaune put the bread back down. Ren sighed lightly and laid down putting his head on Jaune's lap. The blonde chuckled and took another bun, tearing it for his boyfriend. He held it down for Ren to eat, the ninja biting it from his hand. He hummed.

"This one is also rather good." He said. Jaune chuckled. His boyfriend was always stoic, but he wanted to see his boyfriend's face light up with delight. He had saved the best for last, one he was surprised Ren hadn't picked out already. He ate the rest of his half before taking up the last one.

"One more Ren. Ready?" He asked, breaking the bun in half. He let Ren take a bite of it, waiting for a moment until the realization hit. Ren's chewing slowly halted.

"Wait, is this…?" He mumbled. Jaune smiled brighter.

"It's a Lotus Seed Bun. They're rare." He said. Ren looked up at him, blinking.

"These were my favorite as a child…" He mumbled. Jaune smiled a bit wider.

"I know~, Nora told me." Jaune said, looking up in pride. He chuckled as he looked down at his boyfriend, his smile soon fading. Ren's eyes were misty with tears. "Oh my gosh, Ren, I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"No no…" He shook his head. "It… just reminds me of home…" He said. Jaune took a bite. It was tasty indeed, the filling squirting out a little bit onto his face.

"I was surprised you didn't recognize it…" Jaune chuckled.

"Lotus Seed Buns vary in appearance depending on where they're made. They look very different from how they looked where I grew up." Ren said. He took another bite and showed an uncharacteristic amount of emotion as he ate. Jaune smiled as the success his idea was met with, using his sleeve to wipe away his boyfriend's nostalgic tears. It was definitely worth bribing Nora with all of their syrup if this was Ren's reaction.

"Oh, I didn't know." Jaune said. Ren simply nodded, taking his time to finish his food. Before long, Jaune's turn to spoil his boyfriend with an amazing food had finished. Before even finishing the last bite, Ren turned and looked up at the love of his life.

"… I love you Jaune…" He said with quiet emotion. Jaune smiled warmly.

"I love you too Ren."


End file.
